¿Mejor amigo?
by Deardeay
Summary: ¡A Luther no le puede gustar un hombre!  "¿Ni aunque seas tú cariño?" Y su querida conciencia viene en el momento menos oportuno.


  
>Luther lo está volviendo loco. Desde que ambos conocieron el skateboard, fueron los mejores amigos. Compartían todo, no había cosa sobre Zeke que Luther no supiera y viceversa. Se conocían mejor que a la palma de su mano.<p>O eso era lo que Zeke creía. Por que hoy se cumple una semana que no ve, habla o lo que sea con Luther.<p>

Y no tiene idea de porque su repentino comportamiento. Y tampoco entiende por que le da vergüenza caminar media cuadra y preguntarle.

«En algún momento todo terminará» No sabe quien se lo dijo. Lo más seguro es que lo haya leído en el periódico que estaba en el baño. En primera instancia le dio mucha risa y "Sí, como no" fue lo que pensó. Pero...

¡Luther regresa!

Y golpea su cabeza contra la pared. Más gay no podría ser. Y le echa la culpa de sus cursis pensamientos al recién cambio de horario.

~ b30; ~

Ir a las rampas es una pésima idea, extraña a Luth, pero seguro él está ahí y no sabría que hacer si lo ve. Pero quizá no esté ahí y sienta más feo no verlo, ni aunque sea de reojo.

Así que mejor fue a la habitación de su hermana. Busco todos sus muñecos y los llevo consigo. Necesitaba distraerse y conseguir amigos. Los acomodó en la cama, a cada uno le puso un nombre y presentó el concurso que se llevaría acabo.

"¡Concurso de eructos!" Y el público se enloqueció y comenzaron a gritar por el favorito "¡Marcos! ¡Marcos! ¡Marcos! ¡Marcos!"

Le dio un trago grande a su Coca~Cola y comenzó el concurso.

"Nuestro siguiente competidor viene desde Tennesse. Un fuerte aplauso para Jack" Zeke levantó al pequeño osito de felpa, haciedo ruido como si de un estadio lleno de euforia se tratara.

Dejo libre el primer gas estomacal y se sintió orgulloso. Ojala hubiera estado Luther para escucharlo.

Su puerta se abrió de sopetón. Dejando ver a Ginger, bufando como vaca loca y con los ojos llenos de furia.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mis muñecos?" Preguntó. Zeke escondió a 'Jack' tras su espalda y sonrió.

"Eh... Nada, ellos se quisieron venir" Y le aventó al osito.

Ginger entrecerró los ojos y Zeke sentía el calor del fuego que emanaban.

"Idiota" Dijo apretando los dientes. "Me la vas a pagar"

La dulce melodía se dejo escuchar por toda la cuadra. El señor de los helados cada vez estaba más cerca...

"¡Firulais!" Grito Ginger. "quiero un banana split" Otros días Zeke le respondería "siguelo queriéndo" o "a mi qué" Pero ahora estaba algo como castigado.

Su hermana menor es de armas tomar, y luego de una aburrida batalla campal de insultos, -en la que perdió- su hermana lo tiene como su mascota, esclavo, criado, lo que sea. Y tiene que pagar el helado de su hermana con SU dinero.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y salió de casa con un mandil de tul blanco sobre su ropa.

Se alegró por no divisar a nadie que igual que él esperara por un helado. Así nadie lo vería con ese estúpido "disfraz".

Hizo una seña con su mano, un momento después tenía un pequeño camión de color blanco con rosa, decorado con fotografias de distintos tipos de helados.

"¿Qué va a querer?" Le preguntó el señor de los helados. Le respondió que un banana split y lo ve perderse en las inmensidades del pequeño camión.

"¡Zeke! Tanto tiempo sin verte"

Cerró los ojos y suspiro, seguro se estaba volviendo loco, seguro fue solo su mente y en realidad no escucho su voz, en realidad...

Giro un poco para encontrarse con... Luther. Bufó y le respondió un simple "hola"

"¿Dónde te has metido? Llevas perdido toda la semana."

Zeke aprieta los puños y lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Perdido? ¿Yo? Si eres tú..." lo apunto con el dedo indice

"Aquí tiene" Dijo el señor de los helados.

"...Quien me ha ignorado toda la semana" Agarró el helado de su hermana y espero que Luther le diera una respuesta.

La cual nunca llego.

Luther se rascó la cabeza y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo que con el contraste de sus pecas lo hacían lucir adorable. Zeke negó con la cabeza, intentando sacar esos ñoños pensamientos de su cabeza y mejor lo seguía mirando con furia. ¡Él quería saber porque lo ignoraba!

"Luth"

"Zeke" Respondió haciendo un poco más grande la sonrisa que ya tenía.

A el castaño no le importo dejar una amistad de toda una vida. Pagó el helado y camino de regreso a su casa. Ignorando a su me... A su ex mejor amigo.

Si él no iba hablar, Zeke tampoco.

Le entregó el helado a su hermana, se quito el mandil y se fue a encerrar a su recamara. Se sentía sin ganas de comer, sin ganas de tomar su board y deslizarse por las calles de la ciudad y sentir el viento en su rostro.

Solo quería... No quería nada.

Tomó su ipod y se puso los audífonos. Subiendo todo el volumen, valiéndole nada que podría quedar sordo.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no escucho que tocaban la puerta, ni que alguien abrió la de su cuarto y se quedó dentro.

_"Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, oh..."_

El intruso que en realidad era Luther, comenzó a reír.

Zeke sintió que ahora si ya estaba loco, abrió los ojos y vio que no, solamente era Luther que estaba ahí parado frente a él. Y no quería perder a ese amigo, lo quería demasiado y si lo hacía lo más seguro es que el resto de sus días sean tan aburridos como ese.

Le miro expectantemente, para algo tuvo que ir hasta su casa.

"Zeke..." Se rascó la cabeza intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo "Te quedaba bien el mandil" Levantó los hombros y soltó una pequeña risita. Al ver la respuesta negativa de su amigo, Luther suspiro, era el momento por fin sacaría todo eso que lleva adentro desde hace un buen tiempo. "Lo que pasa es... que... bueno.. yo... Zeke, es que"

Mejor guardo silencio. Tomaría un momento para acomodar sus ideas y decir una frase coherente. Zeke lo miraba desde la cama, Luther siempre es una persona adorable y tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y sonríe como un pequeño niñito. Rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que está pensando.

Suena tan, pero tan gay.

"Zeke tú me gustas"

WHAT THE FUCK?

Y Zeke no sabe como reaccionar, de todo lo que se esperaba que si Luther... en realidad no esperaba nada. Pero... Luther no es gay, a él le gustaba... le gustaba, ¿Cómo se llama? Esta niñita la de los roller tontos.

_«¡A Luther no le puede gustar un hombre!»_

"¿Ni aunque seas tú cariño?" Y su querida conciencia viene en el momento menos oportuno.

Zeke se levanta y se pone enfrente de Luther, levantando un poco la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. Toma sus manos y acaricia el dorso de éstas con el pulgar. "Luth yo... yo no sé que decir" lo dice en un susurro intentando no romper la atmósfera de confianza que acababa de adquirir el lugar.

"No digas nada" Le dice, soltando sus manos y llevándolas hasta las mejillas de Zeke, le mira a los ojos y responde a esa mirada curiosa con un beso.

Se acerca poco a poco, juntando sus labios con los de su mejor amigo, no haciendo más nada que presionar y esperar que Zeke lo empuje y lo corra de su casa, gritándole cosas como "maldito maricón" "que te jodan puta" Pero no ocurre, Zeke pone sus manos en la nuca de Luther y abre los labios, dándole chance de lo que quiera.

Luther le lambe el labio inferior, acariciando con los dientes luego y Zeke siente como flaquean sus rodillas. Nunca creyó que el enclenque de su amigo supiera besar tan bien y cuando siente su lengua entrando a su boca tiene que jadear, porque "cielos, Luth debiste haber hecho esto desde hace mucho" Le devuelve el beso con todo lo que tiene.

Y su mente lo azota con preguntas y no sabe como responderlas a todas, él tampoco es gay. Él estaba enamorado de Olivia, pero es Luther y lo quiere, es Luther y le encanta su risa, es Luther y no puede estar sin él, es Luther y besa como los dioses, es Luther y se da cuenta que está hasta las pelotas por él.

Se separa un poco para respirar y le encanta lo que ve, Luther con las mejillas sonrojadas, con los labios hinchados, y con los ojos brillantes "te quiero" le dice y el pelirrojo solo sonríe, bajando sus manos hasta su cuello y chocando su nariz contra la de Zeke.

"yo también te quiero" Le responde y vuelve a besarlo.

Ya no es un beso dulce, ni lento, es rápido, necesitado, salvaje y "Dios, ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?"

El aire parece ser más pesado, el calor domina la habitación y la ropa parece sobrar.

Luther despoja a su amigo de su playera, recorriendo su pecho con sus manos, haciéndolo estremecer con el tacto frío, Recorre sus brazos y otra vez el pecho, acaricia su ombligo y Zeke suelta una pequeña risita. Toca su espalda y siente cada uno de sus músculos. Y se siente más que afortunado. Deja las manos en el trasero de su amigo y ni un segundo lo deja de besar.

Zeke no sabe que hacer, hace tanto que no estaba en una situación así, desde Olivia y no es lo mismo, Luth es un chico, y no tiene porque ser sutil, es un chico y no sabe que se hace en estos casos así que mansamente se deja hacer todo lo que su amigo le quiera hacer.

Luth se separa y el mismo se quita su playera, desabrocha su pantalón y queda en bóxer. Las mejillas de Zeke se ponen coloradas, muchas veces lo vio solo en ropa interior, pero... ahora todo es diferente, una erección lucha con la tela para salir, y se pregunta cómo será el pene de Luther. Y su cara se pone de un color oscuro, está a punto de descubrir cada parte de su amigo.  
>Lo imita y se quita los pantalones, tapándose la entrepierna con la mano, no quiere que vea que también está excitado. Escucha la suave risa de Luther contra su oído, y siente como le aparta las manos y lo abraza.<p>

Su pecho contra el suyo, sus respiraciones avanzando a la par, sus manos contra su espalda, sus erecciones chocando un poco. Y ya encontró un lugar donde pasar el resto de su vida. Deja un beso en la clavícula de Luther y levanta la mirada, buscando sus ojos y un algo que le de seguridad para atreverse a besarlo.

Luth le sonríe y ya está. Se impulsa con los pies para alcanzar sus labios. Suspira dentro del beso y es un sin fin de emociones las que le causa.

Luther avanza contra la cama, recostándose sobre Zeke. Se las ingenia para bajar su ropa interior y la de su compañero. Quedando ambos expuestos y desnudos y con ganas de amar. Deja un camino de besos, desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo, acariciándole con sutileza las ingles, sintiendo como se estremece al tacto.

Baja más sus labios ignorando una erección palpánte que se encuentra por ahí. Besa sus piernas y las abre un poco para besar la parte interna de sus muslos. Zeke se da cuenta a donde es que se dirige su amigo y se endereza, viéndolo con un dedo en la boca, sonriente, con esa mirada que dice que está a punto de hacer una travesura. Zeke observa fijamente ese dedo, que sale de su boca, baja lentamente y avanza entre sus piernas.

Sabe a donde va y abre los ojos.

¡El no puede ser el pasivo! Tiene tantas cosas que decirle a Luth, pero cuando abre la boca el único sonido que sale es "Ah" Luth acarició su orificio, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares pero sin meter el dedo.

Zeke siente el fuego en su cuerpo y ya no le importa -tanto- que se lo cojan, es solo un dedo y se siente bien... y seguro cuando haya algo más que dedos se sentirá mejor.

El primero entra y se siente bien, más o menos, Luth lo mueve un poco y Zeke lo único que puede hacer es suspirar. Luth lo mira y le sonríe y siente que se muere. El segundo entra un rato después, sacándole un sonoro gemido. Y no le importa que Ginger este en la habitación de al lado y los pueda escuchar.

Entran y salen, creando frustración y ganas de más y nunca imaginó que estaría en esta posición diciendo estas cosas:

"Luth, otro"

Y Luther se ríe, introduciendo un tercer dedo. Doblándolos para hacerlo suspirar. Y lo logra y siente como el mismo empuja las caderas contra sus dedos, y el pene le palpita, le ruega que saque los dedos de ahí y lo meta a él. Y la boca entre abierta de Zeke, le pide que sí, que por favor meta el pene.

Saca los dedos de sopetón y escucha el "Ah" de molestia que suelta Zeke. Le sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

"Aquí viene algo mejor Zeke"

Bombea su pene un par de veces antes de dirigirlo a la entrada de Zeke. Lo mira a los ojos y entra poco a poco, ve como cierra un poco los ojos y entre abre la boca, y eso es un detonante en él.

Y considera que ya está listo para más. Lo toma de las caderas y enviste rápido, con prisa, con todo lo que tiene y le encanta, es el paraíso mismo.

Minutos después siente como los músculos de Zeke comienzan a contraerse. Se inclina y atrapa sus labios, recorre toda su boca con la lengua. Baja la mano hasta el miembro del castaño, no hace falta que lo bombee demasiado, un poquitín después lo tiene estremeciendo y jadeando a causa del orgasmo.

"Ah" Jadea.

Y Luther ya no puede más. Enviste rápido, sin ritmo, y con ayuda de las contracciones de Zeke termina, gritando su nombre y dejándose caer sobre él. Viendo puntitos brillantes por toda la habitación, lo abraza y cierra los ojos.

Tanto tiempo que espero por esto y WOW, valió la pena.

"Diablos, Luth, a sido... Diablos"

Luther solo ríe y besa su mejilla. "Lo sé" responde.

Ginger abrió la puerta tapándose los ojos con una mano. "Mamá se enterara de que es lo que haces con Luther cuando se encierran"

Cerró la puerta y les grito "par de maricones"

Y Zeke no puede estar más feliz, recupero a Luther, encontró una increíble pareja y seguro Ginger no podrá dormir en un buen tiempo. No puede pedir más.

FIN.  
> <p>


End file.
